kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
River City Melee: Battle Royal Special
River City Melee: Battle Royal Special (ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲 かちぬきかくとうSP Downtown Rantō Kōshinkyoku: Kachinuki Kakutō SP, which roughly translates to "Downtown Brawl March: Win Through Fighting SP") is a tournament-style fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works. The game acts as a sequel to River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ and has similar gameplay which focuses only on the Battle Royal event. The game adds new arenas, tweaks the movesets of every character (removing running event specific moves) and has all the DLC teams from the previous game available from the start. The game expands on the Nekketsu State from the previous game by adding a Rage Meter which triggers its effect. Each team now also has their own story in the Single Play mode which makes many jokes and references from previous games in the Kunio-kun franchise. The game was released for the Sony PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). Development Story The sports competition between rival high schools organized by Tōdō Mamoru, the student council president of Reihō Academy, ended with the victory of Nekketsu High School, led by the notorious troublemaker, Kunio. Just a few days later, mysterious posters for a fighting tournament appeared on the backstreets, and a string of strange attacks began... Sensing a new enemy behind these attacks, Kunio and his gang decide to join the mysterious fighting tournament. Gameplay The game has three game modes: Single Play, Free Battle and Online Battle. There is a separate Option mode to configure game settings. Changes from ~All Stars Special~ * Since the Cheerleader team is available from the start as part of the story and Hasebe is the captain of that team, Nishino Tamae (the Hanazono High School cheerleader in Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun) takes the master of ceremonies role. * The player can now see the stats of each character on a team with the press of a button. This is done in the team select screen, in the pause menu and the character select screen before each fight. Players can also see each of the character's techniques and how to perform them. * The game has a Rage Meter, which fills up when the player takes damage. Once full, the techniques of each character are upgraded. Kunio's Mach Kick will change to Mach Kick II, which is the same much but he ends it with an upward kick that sends opponents flying, for example. During Rage Mode, the character's overall stats will also be enhanced. * Characters have new and different move sets from ~All Stars Special~. Moves from non-fighting events have been removed in favor of new moves that fit better for combat. Controls The in-game controls are the same from the previous game. The game now includes a help screen which shows the in-game controls from a game pad and the keyboard. It is accessible from the title screen and the Pause Menu. Players can also configure the in-game buttons in the Pause Menu and in the Character and Team Select Screen. It is possible to toggle an option to allow the player to jump by pressing both the punch and kick buttons simultaneously like in the original Famicom game. File:Rcm_controls.png|Gamepad controls. File:Rcm_keys.png|Keyboard controls. File:Rcm_help.png|Additional keyboard controls. Characters can Run by pressing Left and Right Directional Pad twice. Tapping the Jump button will make the character perform a Short Hop. When an opponent is stunned, characters can use different finishing attacks. Pressing the Punch Button will trigger an Uppercut. Holding the directional pad towards opponent and pressing the Punch Button, the character throws a Straight Punch. Characters perform a Knee Kick on stunned opponents with the Kick Button. Pressing the Punch Button near an object on the ground (be it a knocked out character or item) allows the player to Pick It Up. While holding a weapon or item, the character uses it with the Punch Button. If it is a weapon, characters strike with it. Pressing the Kick Button while holding an object or character allows the player to throw them. While lifting up an opponent, players have access to three throws, which are performed by pressing a direction and the Kick Button. These are the Giant Swing (Left or Right on the Directional Pad), the Power Bomb (Down on the Directional Pad) and the Upper Throw (Up on the Directional Pad). Some characters have unique throws that replace these throws. If a weapon is thrown towards the player, they can press the Punch Button to catch it in midair. Single Play During Single Play, the player will face off against three different teams in three matches. In the fourth match, the Tiger Brothers will challenge the player's team. The player will then fight a single opponent from Wu Wonfu, the boss team, before facing off against the final boss and the remaining Wu Wonfu members. Exceptions to this include Outlaw, Team Misuzu, Historical Drama and Magical Story teams. The Outlaw team will fight Hanazono High School in place of the Tiger Brothers, then Misuzu on her own before facing Wu Wonfu. Misuzu's team will face the Dodgeball Club instead of the Tiger Brothers. Free Battle Online Battle Options Various Settings Special Moves Guide Music Guide Save Management Display Setting Music The game has the same tracks from the previous game, but also includes some new ones, some of which are arrangements from previous games. Some of these arrangements are meant to complement the new stages in the game. Some of the music goes unused in the PC version of the game, just like in ~All Stars Special~: * Conveyor Belt Factory * Disappear Without A Trace: Ending theme. * Fight over!: Theme used when knocking down the final opponent. * Golden Cheer♪ * Mysterious Gang: Theme used when the final boss team is introduced. * Nekketsu March Neo: New arrangement of Passionate Fight. * Rantou March!: Title screen music for the game. * Run together!: Staff roll theme. * Ultra Nekketsu Super Shoot!: Arrangement of the title screen theme of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen. * Yokohama Funky Soul: Arrangement of Yokohama Funky!. Items Stages The game includes the original Battle Royal stage from the previous game, including the two variations (bigger area with no way to throw opponents out and a much smaller stage). The game also features a new variation of the Battle Royal stage, though players cannot toss their opponents out of bounds the ground will gradually be destroyed. The open space will act as a stage hazard. The game has three completely new stages as well. Characters Teams All teams are playable from the start. Nekketsu High School Nekketsu High School fights Sumi of Wu Wonfu on his own first. Wu Wonfu is led by Yuuji Munakata. Hanazono High School Hanazono High School fights Miyagasaki of Wu Wonfu first. Wu Wonfu is led by Yuuji Munakata. Reihō Academy School Union Reihō Shitennō Reihō Former Student Council Reihō Sports Club Senridai High School Kagemura Academy Meian High School Akiba College Shiguma High School Osorezan Commercial High School Hattori Academy Yurigaoka Girls High School Cheering Girls Team Misuzu World Team Japan Team Tobioka CC Lion Alliance Outlaw Nekketsu Dodge Ball Club Jidaigeki Nekketsu Magical Story Wu Wonfu (Single Play) The members featured on the team depend on the team being used in Single Play. Before facing the team proper, the player will fight a single member of the team (predetermined depending on the team being used). Wu Wonfu (Free Play) The boss team featured in Single Play was initially unplayable. The game was updated in January 25, 2019 allowing players to use the bosses in Free Play. They have been split into two teams: Wu Wonfu, which includes the new characters, and Mastermind Team, which has Yuuji Munakata as captain and Matsudo in his school uniform as vice-captain, and removes Tsubaki and Sumi. With the exception of Tsubaki, all members had all their stats lowered slightly. Mastermind Team Matsudo in this team has higher stats compared to his version in the Former Student Council. The remaining members of Wu Wonfu had their stats decreased slightly. Sequel Trivia * Many different versions of Kunio are available in this game, since several of the bonus teams are from spin-offs where he appears slightly different and has game-specific moves. * The Dodgeball Team's instance of the above is literally named, "Dodgeball Kunio". * The three-hit combo Hasebe used in a cutscene to dispatch a trio of thugs in ~All Stars Special~, has been made into an actual move in this game, which named it "Body Check". Gallery External links * Official site (Japanese) * Official site (English) * Physical copy at Limited Run Games * PlayStation Store page * Steam page * Wiki (in Japanese) References Category:Sports Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Arc System Works